Muñeca
by shura4
Summary: Ginny acaba de romper una relacion... pero alli estara Draco para... (GD - realmente es muy poquito) dejen RR


Todos los derechos son de J.K.R que ha hecho unos personajes fantásticos  
los cuales yo solo uso para hacer fics.  
Bueno, aquí va otro ^^.  
  
+·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·+++·.·´¯`·. ·+  
  
Muñeca  
  
"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por qué te han dejado?"  
  
El muchacho rubio de afilado rostro se acercó a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía la cara enrojecida por las lágrimas. Esta lo miro y se enjugo las lágrimas lo más rápidamente posible para que el muchacho no las notase. Pero no fue muy útil.  
  
"No llores" el chico tendió su mano hacía el rostro de la chica, esta retrocedió temblorosa, pero al ver la tímida sonrisa en el rostro del chico se calmo para comprobar que este solo pretendía limpiarle la última lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.  
***  
  
.Correr ¡Correr!...  
  
***  
  
El rubio le tendió la mano y esta la acepto, al reincorporarse observo que el chico no era tan alto como ella se pensaba, aunque claro, ella tampoco lo era.  
  
"Me llamo Draco ¿y tú?" Le preguntó. "Ginny." dijo con voz contraída. "Bonito nombre" Al verle sonreír, Ginny se sintió mejor.  
  
***  
  
.¿Dónde estaba? Dios mió. ¡Corre!...  
  
***  
  
Ambos jóvenes iban paseando por el bosque, no se habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Ginny agradeció ese gesto, no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, se sentía confundida y resentida, ¿qué había echo para que la dejasen? Sus pensamientos se reflejaron claramente en su cara.  
  
"No estés triste" Tan metida estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto. "No debes estar triste por nadie, no se lo merece"  
  
¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de lo que pensaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que nunca le habían utilizado? ¿Nunca le habían abandonado? ¿Nunca se había equivocado? Claro. nadie podría haber sido tan idiota.  
  
Ante este pensamiento, Ginny no pudo evitar el llorar de nuevo.  
  
"No lo hagas por favor, no llores." Volvió a tocar su mejilla con su mano helada. "Nadie merece ni la tristeza ni las lágrimas de otra persona. Tu vales mucho más que cualquiera."  
  
***  
  
.Corre. ¡Ay! .. ¡Socorro!...  
  
***  
  
Fue la primera vez que Ginny sonreía en todo el día, puede que el haber encontrado a ese extraño no hubiera sido tan malo.  
  
"Así" sonrió Draco "sonriendo estas mucho más guapa" Ginny se sonrojo. "Ese chico debía ser idiota" murmuro acariciando el pelo de la chica "¿cómo no podía ver lo dulce que eres?"  
  
La sonrisa de ambos se amplio mucho más, la una por agradecimiento y el otro por verla complacida.  
  
"Sin embargo. yo si veo lo hermosa que eres."  
  
***  
  
.¡Huir! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Ay dios.! ¡Va a atraparme!...  
  
***  
  
Ginny se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.  
  
El chico la agarro de la mano, la acaricio y la coloco a la altura de su cara, observándola. "Realmente.eres como una muñeca."  
  
Acerco su boca en ademán de besar la mano, pero en vez de eso la rozo con la punta de la lengua. Ginny salio de su ensoñación y aparto la mano sorprendida y a la vez asustada, ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
"Si. eres hermosa como una muñeca, aquel imbecil no podía verlo, pero yo si"  
  
Levanto el rostro y mostró una nueva sonrisa, no era dulce, no, era como una sonrisa neurótica la cual, solo podría haber mostrado un demente, y esos ojos grises. la escudriñaban del mismo modo que un perro hambriento un trozo de carne.  
  
"Preciosa.consérvate así siempre. con tu hermosura. sin que nadie te haga llorar, sin dolor, impasible como una muñeca, preciosa y perfecta."  
  
La chispa de la adrenalina estallo en la cabeza de Ginny echando a correr, como si, efectivamente, le persiguiera el demonio.  
  
Puede que fuera la histeria o el simple hecho de correr por el bosque, pero por más que se incitase a correr, por más que se cansase y aunque no viera a su perseguidor, las dudas y el miedo, no dejaban de asaltarla. Es posible que no la estuviesen persiguiendo, pero ella confiaba más en su instinto y este le decía que estaba en peligro.  
  
Continuo corriendo entre lágrimas de terror y jadeos por el cansancio, ya casi estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida del bosque. Abrió la boca para pedir auxilio y el grito que atrapado en su garganta.  
  
"¡Sorpresa!" Draco, tras un chasquido casi imperceptible, salio tras un árbol y le tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la que tenía libre, le lanzo un hechizo.  
  
La luz se apago de los ojos de Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Draco termino de besar la mano de Ginny y la dejo sobre el regazo de la  
chica que lucia un vestido blanco con volantes y lazos, después beso la pálida mejilla acariciando el suave y brillante pelo, antes Ginny se habría puesto colorada, aunque ahora no reacciono, permanecio inmóvil sentada en  
su silla de mimbre, muerta.  
  
"Si. realmente eres una hermosa muñeca."  
  
***  
  
+·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.· ++·.·´¯`  
  
Jeje, bueno, lo que va colocado entre *** son como flasback (pero del futuro. bueno, espero que lo hayan entendido al terminar de leer ^_^U)  
  
No se muy bien como calificar a los personajes que he puesto. pero quería hacer un fic un poco "raro" (no se si lo habré conseguido... ._^  
  
DEJEN REWIERS PLEASE o (o como se diga) 


End file.
